Creare proposes to develop an ultrasound system for imaging intracardiac anatomic features. Our system will incorporate a novel catheter-mounted transducer array comprised of a number of individual transducer elements arranged in a conformal two- dimensional array mounted on the catheter tip. This system will provide the clinician with a powerful new diagnostic tool that increases the capability of the physician to see a real-time ultrasound image of the inside of both the atria and ventricles. This image will potentially assist in guiding device placement and deployment (such as stents and balloons), visualizing subtle features (such as radio frequency ablation legions), and imaging patients with congenital heart defects. During Phase I of this project, a prototype, catheter-mounted intracardiac transducer array will be fabricated and its performance evaluated in a series of in vitro tests. In Phase II, Creare will build an imaging catheter and install the system in a clinical setting. The system will be used to image subtle anatomical features and the formation of ablation legions. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The commercial significance of a clinically effective intracardiac imaging catheter is tremendous. This is evidenced by the commitment of our commercialization partner to seek a license to the technology resulting from successful completion of this project.